School Daze
by Wind Fire Fox Yuki
Summary: Yaoi Vampire Knight and KH Crossover Sora’s the new transfer day class student, and when he hears of how gorgeous the night class students are from his classmate Roxas he wants to get a glimpse for himself. -SoKu,AkuRoku,SeiferHay- Full Summary Insd


* * *

((Warning: Yaoi, Mature Content in Later Chapters and possible graphic violence. Bad language usage as well.))

Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knight or Kingdom Hearts.

**School Daze**

_By: WindFireFoxYuki_

_For: SoraNeku_

**Summary:** _Sora's the new transfer day class student, and when he hears of how gorgeous the night class students are from his classmate Roxas he wants to get a glimpse for himself, and when he goes to see them leave for class he notices the stunning new pureblood Riku who notices him back. Meanwhile Roxas becomes a day class outcast because of Axel's affection towards him and the love he feels back?_

* * *

Kurosu academy was a large boarding school that provided day classes and night classes. Its dormitories were quite lavish and its people were friendly.

Or at least that's how Sora saw it.

It was just after class that the spiky haired nymph (who'd been the topic of conversation on every man, woman and child's lips since his arrival) had managed to make a friend.

"**R-Roxas! Wait up! Where's everyone going!?" **

Sora stopped beside the boy that could be his twin except for the blonde hair. He stood straighter catching his breath and glancing at the somewhat grimacing features of his new friend. Had he said something to offend him? Oh no…

"**I-I'm sorry; I didn't mean—"**

Roxas covered his mouth and smiled, Sora melted a little but felt better suddenly after seeing that he was forgiven.

"**You really don't know anything do you?"**

Sora hmphed and walked with Roxas back to the dorms.

"**Just answer my question already."**

Roxas was quiet for a time and it exasperated Sora to no end. Then finally he spoke.

"**The night class here is the elite of the elite, all the girls who have no dignity and the star struck boys run off after class to go see them."**

Roxas paused hesitating but was pushed on the last bit by a loud whine from Sora.

"**And they're all incredibly beautiful."**

Sora gaped at the blushing Roxas who ran ahead leaving the boy there to watch after him with a stunned expression.

* * *

Sora was awakened by some strange sounds coming from Roxas's side of the room. He rolled over and groaned, dreams of beautiful people melting in his head at the intrusion. But suddenly he could hear the words spoken clearly.

"**Axel stop it! Don't you have class?"**

Sora now knew he hadn't been asleep long, either it was a night school student or he was way late. With Roxas here too he was betting on the former. His blue eyes cracked open, there in the doorway was one of the most beautiful men he'd ever seen in his entire life.

Red hair fell in spiky waves around his face, which was smooth and amazing to look at. Not only that but there were two triangle tattoos under his glittering grass green eyes and full lips that had a secretive smile and threatened to devour the younger boy. Sora stared in awe of the heated look on Roxas's face. Blue eyes lidded as his slender body took to molding itself against the taller leaner body curving him backwards. Twisted blonde locks met crimson as a petite pouty mouth was engulfed in hose hungry lips.

Sora took a moment to inspect Axel's uniform, white, the opposite of their black uniforms, stately and formal. Though Axel wore his open baring his chest and revealing two silver crosses on nipple rings and a mini rosary on his naval.

A yelp drew Sora's attention to Roxas's lower regions where Axel's hand was fumbling to pull down his pants.

"**S-Stop…S-Sora will wake up."**

Axel growled his frustration at his lover. This was as far as he'd ever gotten with the kid and now thanks to the new roommate it would be as far as he got. Roxas pulled away from Axel slowly patting his chest.

"**Go…See you tomorrow."**

Axel growled and attempted to steal another kiss but was thwarted by a gun going off near him.

"**Oi! Don't just fire that shit here!"**

Sora stifled a gasp. Had Axel's eyes just turned red!? Suddenly another boy was in their doorway. White stringy strands of silken hair decorated a handsome yet angry set face. Violet eyes glittered with suppressed hatred as he stared Axel down.

"**Aren't you supposed to be in class Axel? Kuran-sempai is looking for you."**

He spooked with the same rage in his eyes that made Sora glad he was in bed and not the bearer of the full weight of that fury. Axel scoffed and the other boy who remained nameless to Sora but was obviously a prefect seemed to change what he was saying.

"**And so is Riku."**

Blue eyes lowered in dejection as green eyes moved from Roxas to the other boy.

"**You think you're fucking funny don't you Kiryuu? I hope you get splinters from the stick up your ass."**

A cruel smile twisted Axel's full lips, but there was nothing happy about the smile, in fact even to Sora who was virtually a stranger to this fiery headed boy it was painful to see.

"**Maybe they should start calling you the crazy prince…"**

He walked out ramming his shoulder in to Kiryuu's as he did, the stunned look faded to pure hatred no longer suppressed as the boy lifted the gun, the words 'Bloody Rose' glittered on the side. Sora cried out jumping from his bed and moved in front of the bullet. His eyes widened as he gripped his chest hitting the ground his eyes closed, he was dead, and he was dead! What kind of idiot jumps in the way of a bullet!? For a stranger! God!

Minutes seemed to pass he slowly Sora rubbed at his chest before opening his eyes. He was alive, and uninjured. Kiryuu was watching him with a raised eyebrow, and the look made Sora's entire face light up in an embarrassed blush.

"**S-Sorry…"**

Roxas crouched beside Sora and turned a glare on Zero.

"**That was dangerous Zero!! You can't just shoot people because you don't like them; you idiot!"**

Axel and Zero seemed to have drifted in to their own world though; Roxas's words had fallen on deaf ears. Zero lowered his gun and Axel turned away; in that one moment a vow had been made, one of them would end up being the death of the other.

"**Just making friends…making friends everywhere I go."**

And with that Axel was gone.

* * *

Sora groaned, once again everyone had mystically vanished except a select few people, which included himself, Roxas and a few other boys…and shockingly one girl. He blinked slightly and was about to question Roxas when the girl approached them.

"**Yo, Roxas! Oh this is your new roommate right? Hi I'm Olette nice to meet you!"**

Sora was taken aback but held his hand out and introduced himself; obviously this girl was Roxas's friend.

"**Where are Hayner and Pence?"  
**  
Roxas stated his feet up and his hands behind his head, Sora felt a little on edge. He was anxious to see the rest of the Night Class, not because they were beautiful but because what he'd seen of Axel last night had not only severely freaked him out but it had been sufficient enough to peek his curiosity about the necessity for them to be under such heavy guard. He flinched remembering nearly being shot by Zero the other night; what on earth was so bad about them that they needed armed guardians?

"**Hayner's prolly having his tonsils cleansed by our precious Night Classmen Seifer and Pence has a mega crush on Ruka you know he's always there with the class president."**

Roxas started laughing; Sora took this chance to turn to Olette while the blonde had fits in front of him.

"**Can you take me there Olette-chan?"**

She blinked at him then a slow blush touched her cheeks as she ran her fingers through tousled brown hair.

"**I-I guess…"**

Roxas was suddenly staring between the two, suspicious written all over his gorgeous face.

"**I'm going too."**

Now it was Sora and Olette's turn to stare at Roxas; Sora hadn't been here long but he was damn sure that Roxas, if giving the choice, would go no where near the Night Class procession. But when he stood up, it was obvious that he was deadly serious; the distant look in his eye was enough.

Not five minutes later they were shoving their way through 'kya'-ing girls and awkwardly their class president and Pence (Olette nearly had a seizure) but they finally managed to get to the front of the large crowd where the view was perfect.

Sora glanced over the closed gates, his eyes widened and his heart started pounding. There standing at the gate was Kiryuu Zero from the night before, he felt a cold thrill roll down his body. Something was definitely up; the girls all seemed to keep their distance from him and he could understand why. The guy's aura radiated death, he wasn't playing around and his annoyance was very clear in the form of him caressing his gun at his side.

Suddenly a girl came popping out of a group of girls blowing a whistle and pointing at them. She had shoulder length stringy brown hair so unruly it seemed to naturally flip at the bottom, she took was wearing a band on her arm much like Zero's. She had to be a prefect like him too. Sora's eyes glanced over her feminine frame rapidly stopping to the long staff in her hand, he blinked, the staff was glinting somewhat maliciously and he couldn't help but wonder about its purpose in this supposedly safe school. Sora blinked fan girls were dangerous as hell yea but enough to get shot or battered to death over? He didn't think it was that bad…

Zero finally turned and tapped on the gate, an old man in a hooded cloak hobbled to the gate and unlocked something that was just outside of Sora's view, the gate swung inward and the roar of the crowd behind him became deafening.

"**Hello my lovelies!"**

Roxas shivered at his side and Olette visibly tensed. Sora blinked as a blonde boy walked out feigning guns with his hands and shooting the girls in the crowd who in turn fainted. Blue eyes shifted to him and he felt trapped by their icy glare, it was so intense he lowered his eyes a blush on his cheek.

Close on his heals was a taller boy, he looked bored and Sora was glad that aside from his fiery hair and dull eyes he seemed somewhat normal. Sora's hand touched his chest lightly, and here he thought they would all be scary, maybe they were just famous. He nodded that had to be the reason why they needed bodyguards. It certainly made sense…but then…

Suddenly his train of though was interrupted as he lifted his eyes to more wild screams, blue met aqua eyes so blue they seemed almost green and for a moment he couldn't breath. He felt faint, his hand curled in to a fist gripping his shirt. Behind the indescribably beautiful eyes lay a taller man, he had similar brown hair to the prefect girl he'd earlier seen. His body was tall and lean and he seemed to hover over the shorter boy who Sora was now enraptured by. A chill moved through his body as he felt those reddish chocolate orbs turn from Riku in confusion to stare at Sora as well.

Suddenly he heard a cry behind him and was torn from his new found addiction to see Roxas go stumbling to the ground in the way of the procession. His eyes widened and he felt stuck to the spot, blood rushed up Roxas's face as he hung his head the girls all laughing behind him.

Olette moved in to the procession going to Roxas before kneeling beside him and helping him up to his feet, Pence was there now too taking his other arm, neither looked shocked at this but they didn't look entirely pleased either. Sora glanced behind him to see three girls looking overtly pleased with themselves…Had they done this? Just to hurt Roxas…? What on earth for?

Sora got his answers then.

"**Who the fuck pushed him!?"**

Startled eyes moved to the gorgeous red head he'd seen last night, Axel. He looked furious, so much so that it hurt Sora to see it. Another boy moved up behind him taking him by the arm, his silvery eyes stared dully out at the crowd before he started walking tugging a growling Axel along with him, a few of the girls seemed to have intense faces in his direction and Sora knew it now, Axel treated Roxas like he was special, instead of giving them all attention much like the blonde had done, instead he'd made the others jealous by only having eyes for Sora's knew blonde friend.

Speaking of which was being carted off the path through the crowd, Sora's eyes turned back towards where the two had been before but they were gone…He shivered, he'd be haunted by those eyes in his nightmares tonight…or was that dreams?

* * *

It had been two days, Sora hadn't been back yet. He wouldn't go back alone; something was off about it…but he wouldn't force Roxas to go back either. It was painfully obvious to both Olette and himself why Roxas had been so adamant about not going any more. Sora flinched as another paper hit Roxas, but he quietly dusted it off his desk and continued working as though nothing had happened.

A snore trembled through Sora's mind distracting him from his worries over his friend long enough to turn his head. Next to him was the prefect girl from the day before, his eyes widened, how long had they been sitting next to each other!? Sora calmed his frantic heart and glanced behind him, he'd felt daggers digging in to his skull for some time now. There sat Zero, his eyes red rimmed, had the two always been in his class!? God he needed to pay better attention to his surroundings.

He touched the girl beside him gently and nudged her a little until she shot up yelling 'Baka Zero!' so loud the entire class looked at her. Sora glanced over his shoulder hearing a loud banging and seeing Zero's head hit the desk.

"**If you are quite done Kurosu-chan."**

She flushed and apologized in earnest to the teacher even getting up and bowing, the boy sitting behind the two whistled catching the barest glimpse of her panties. From no where a brick hit the boy and he went down, Sora glanced at Zero who was quite calmly staring out the window as if nothing had happened.

Sora watched as the girl sat down, her head already dipping as though she were fighting sleep.

"**Not much sleep last night I take it Kurosu-san…?"**

Sora had noticed the last name, he'd wait to ask if she was related to the chairman who had so kindly welcomed him to the school and even personally gave him a tour.

"**I was patrolling all night…got to keep everyone safe you know. Prefects duty and the like."**

He returned her earnest smile and glanced back at the board. There was a moment of silence between the two before the boy turned his head back to her, his blue eyes fell on her familiar chocolate orbs.

"**I'm Sora…"**

He held his hand out she took it and smiled.

"**Kurosu Yuuki, it's a pleasure Sora-san."**

Sora shook his head smiling.

"**Just Sora please. Can I ask you a personal question Yuuki-chan?"**

She blinked but nodded none the less, Roxas stood up excusing himself and walking out, Hayner lifted his head, from the desk beside where Roxas had been sitting but before he could say anything Zero moved to follow using his excuse of prefect duties.

Sora turned away from the distractions once more, from Olette's worried gaze churning his stomach and worrying him to no end.

"**Why do you and Kiryuu-san carry weapons Yuuki-chan? Are the night class really that special?"**

Yuuki had stiffened it was obviously none of these questions were answerable so Sora sighed and turned his attention back to the board. Yuuki touched his hand lightly and smiled a little. Sora had an image of the silver haired away eyed vixen suddenly pop in to his head and he turned to stare at her.

"**Yuuki could you tell me the names of the night class students?"**

Yuuki blinked but nodded. Sora began describing the people he'd seen yesterday. The red haired silver eyes boy who'd taken Axel away was Senri Shiki, the blonde boy flirting with the crowd was Hanabusa Aido-senpai, the brown haired boy (whom Yuuki described with much blushing) had been Kuran Kaname-senpai, the boy with him had been Riku…Riku. Sora rolled the name over and over in his head tuning out the rest of them that he hadn't seen in yesterday's procession, which included the infamous Seifer, the magnificent Ruka and the quiet yet beautiful Rima. None of these people were remotely important to him though he documented their existence in the back of his head for later.

It startled him a few minutes later when the bell rang and Yuuki was running from the class ahead of the other girls still trapped there by the teacher who would give Yuuki a head start to get to the gates. Sora rose but the teacher nodded at him and he looked confused, he looked to the door Yuuki was waving him over. Olette caught his eyes but she nodded reassuring him that she would take care of Roxas when he got back. He smiled at her and moved to go with Yuuki.

Sora stood beside Yuuki as she prepared herself to take care of the rampaging girls.

"**Zero's always late! He isn't even here yet!"**

Sora bit back a small chuckle but the gate was opening, he looked at his watch, wasn't it a little early? The fans hadn't even arrived yet.

"**Yuuki?"**

Sora looked up as Yuuki moved to stand in front of Kaname, he touched her face tilting it up lightly and she blushed. Sora turned away to give them their privacy, walking along the wall quietly towards the small section of trees. His pace picked up as the loud sounds of 'kya' rushed from the school sector. He hid behind a tree, not really wanting to be caught up in the crowd again or even worse picked on like Roxas, though he was pretty sure that was delusional thinking. None of the night class liked him, he wouldn't be picked on.

**"Trying to escape as well…?"**

Sora startled, such a melodious voice echoing through his head he turned slowly looking up the tree he was hiding behind to see his silver haired angel relaxing on a tree branch.

**"Your Sora right…? I'm Rik—"**

**"Riku! I know who you are I asked Yuuki about you she said that you were of equal fame as Kaname-senpai, that your Mother is a famous actor and your Father is a well developed business man and and!"**

Riku blinked down at him a slow smile touching his lips before he started laughing, Sora flushed and looked down embarrassed that he'd made himself seem like such a stalker. He felt a soft breeze and when he looked up Riku was standing in front of him a hand on his cheek. His lips trembled as a blush hit him full on, he tasted the sweet yet metallic taste of Riku's breath as his mouth moved inches closer to his parted lips. At the last second he bypassed Sora's lips and pressed his mouth to his neck. Sora gasped feeling the hard press of something sharp but then nothing, then he was standing alone touching his neck, there was nothing there but a smooth new hickey that he wouldn't discover till he got home.

* * *

Sora stood in just a towel staring at himself in the mirror, the door opened and closed behind him and he glanced over his shoulder seeing Roxas. He gasped and moved towards the blonde boy.

"**Jesus Roxas what happened!"**

The blond boy slapped Sora's hand away from his scratched face before lying on his bed and ignoring Sora's question. It had been like this for a while; Roxas would come back to the dorm from wherever he'd been injured, three days of this. Three days of Roxas walking in at all hours of the night, battered and bruised but seemingly pleased with himself.

Sora had had enough. With an angry growl he tackled Roxas on the bed and with much struggling finally pinned the startled boy.

"**What's going on?! Talk to me!"**

Roxas stared up at Sora quietly as he straddled the young boy; a soft smile slowly curved his lips as he looked away.

"**I've been going to see Axel recently…he was really upset and if I didn't go he would have done something drastic. The girls found out and well…they've decided that its just another reason for them to hate me. Sometimes I wish Axel wasn't a va…in the night class, then we could just be together. But I broke up with him tonight so it doesn't matter. Just get off of me." **

Roxas with a less then friendly shove Sora hit the floor and with his collision to the ground he felt all the pieces of Roxas's life shatter right before his eyes.

* * *

**Yuki:** _This is a story I wrote for SoraNeku. Shes my very bestest friend so if you see any similarities between her story and mine its cause its technically the same plot only hers is fluffier and mine is well... mine Enjoy_


End file.
